rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Andrew S-997/"Andrew Speculates" Part 1 - Neo's Eyes
So, do you guys know those times when an elaborate theory or possible plot device pops into your head and you have to write it down, but it’s far too long to go on the forums with? This happens to me a lot during hiatus, and it’s already started. So, I’ve decided to start this series to list my random theories and insane ramblings. I don’t plan on doing this as a week-by-week or show-by-show thing, because we already have several people dedicated to that – but if I happen to come up with something interesting, I’ll share it here. So, first order of business – I’d like you guys to help me come up with a name for this series. If it becomes a series, that is. It depends on how often I manage to come up with mad theories ^^ I was thinking something along the lines of “Spartan Speculation”, but that sounds corny (and when my lazy @$$ ends up abbreviating everything, which I will, it’d be S.S…). So yeah, that’s probably not the best idea. Maybe “Andrew’s Madhouse?” Anyway, onto the topic of this blog. Neo, in all her little, delicious-ice-cream, ninja glory. Is it fair to say that she’s creamy? ...I’m sorry. ___________________________________________________________________________________ So her eyes. They’ve got to be important, right? I originally thought it was just a thing she could do. And she did willingly. But then, in the process of watching that scene about a million times, something struck me. They change depending on the situation. On what she’s doing. They don’t seem to appear in the same situations. For example, take these: Maybe the color of her eyes is more than just her choosing. You see it later when she goes to stab Yang - her eyes change from pink-brown to brown-pink. I can hear you all wondering, "But Andrew, what are you trying to say?" Well: Remember when Blake was reading that seemingly random book about "A man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body"? Well, here's your man. BOOM. Done. She has two souls, maybe three now that Chishio informed us all that her eyes turn a new color - white - when Mama Xiao Long appears. Whenever she's just standing around, her eyes are brown. She even seems to be having a conversation with Torchwick in Episode 4 - with brown eyes. But when she fights, they turn a combination. This is the cause of her second soul. That could be it. Maybe she just has two souls with different personalities. Or maybe there's more to it. _____________________________________________________________________________ Time to get dark. Remember that theory we all discussed a good few months ago? About her being related to Torchwick? Well, I propose she is - or, at least, part of her is. Those brown eyes? That's a sister/daughter/niece he loves dearly. Those pink eyes? They're something else entirely. Lets take it a step further. Torchwick ''is ''a criminal - but a thief. He never seemed like a mass-murderer. Yet, he knowingly leads Grimm into Vale - we all know what that means. Why would he do such a thing? Why would a thief destroy everything he's going to steal, (Grimm target "Mankind's creations" remember), and ruin the world so that his money and power mean nothing? The common theory is that he's protecting himself from Cinder, you know, making him cinders. But what if it's not that at all? Neo's pink side, the one that's not her? That's Cinder's creation. And she could likely rip Neo away from Roman forever if she wanted to. That's why she's always seen fighting with mixed eyes - the other, darker side is taking control. Maybe Cinder's even "Piloting" her; It may even be akin to a Demon in Supernatural - they can choose to remain dormant within the human they've possessed and only take control of the body when they need to - and, of course, this is only signaled by a change in eye color (from whatever color the person's was before to solid black). Neo is still there; Torchwick can talk, live with her normally - but if he displeases Cinder, she's gone. A slave. She fights it - which is why she doesn't attack Yang right away - but later, Cinder wins out, and she goes murderous. Torchwick was never a good guy, but this? Murdering possibly thousands of innocents? This is too far. He has to have a reason above self-preservation. That's all I've got for now. I just feel like way too much emphasis has been put on Neo's eyes for it all to mean nothing. Category:Blog posts